


Taking the Plunge

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme prompt: <i>Zach has never bottomed for anyone before, but he trusts Chris enough to do it for him. Established relationship preferred.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally obliged to say that this didn't really happen, however much I wish otherwise. ;) Pure fiction. No offence intended.

Chris thinks he must have misheard at first, his brain muddled by the haze of wanton need that Zach’s kisses always induce. When Zach says it again, louder and more insistent, Chris has to back up to allow a little more blood to flow to his brain.

“What?”

“You heard, Pine.”

Chris stares at him. Yes, he heard, but he’s still finding it hard to comprehend—this is completely uncharted territory for Zach. “Are you sure?”

Zach nods once. “I’m sure. I want this. I want you—the whole package.” His eyes, still clouded with lust, also project such complete trust, in Chris, in _them_ , that Chris’ heart swells. He feels like he’s been given the most precious gift, and he’s going to treat it as such.

“Well then, you’ve got me,” Chris says, leaning forward to initiate a more leisurely kiss that somehow still makes his thoughts muddle enough that he has to try to remember the rest of what he was going to say. “And I’m going to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel.”

Zach hums and pulls him back into another kiss, and Chris goes with it, keeping his hands splayed across Zach’s chest, tangled in the thatch of soft dark hair. He’s in no hurry. In fact, he intends to take his time and savor every moment. Zach may not be entirely on board with this plan, if the insistent thrust of hard heat against Chris’ hip is any indication, but Chris won’t be rushed. He pins Zach’s hips and moves to mouth a nipple, smiling as he hears a huff of frustration above. A hint of teeth transforms the sound into something infinitely more needy—more _wanton_.

Chris pays due attention to the other nipple before taking pity on him and moving lower, divesting Zach of the remainder of his clothing along with his own. “Mmm, hello,” he murmurs, licking a stripe up Zach’s rigid cock. It’s hot and heavy and gorgeous, and he wants to swallow it down until Zach loses control, but not tonight.

Tonight is reserved for something a whole lot more intoxicating. Just the thought of it causes a shock of excitement to shoot straight to Chris’ groin. He swiftly moves lower to mouth Zach’s balls, sucking one into his mouth. Zach hums and shifts slightly, inching his legs further apart, which Chris takes as approval. He licks and sucks his way down to Zach’s taint, his senses filled with the heady musk of want and need. The position Zach’s currently in, however, is not ideal for what he has planned. Chris shifts up onto his knees.

“I’m gonna need you to turn over.”

Zach looks up at him, blinking the haze of lust away. “Huh?”

Unable to resist, Chris crawls up Zach’s body to press a kiss to his warm lips. “On all fours, Quinto. Let me at that delicious ass.”

Zach’s eyebrow quirks up, but his need is betrayed in the depths of his dark eyes and the way he rolls over without hesitation, lifting himself up onto all fours.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Chris all but growls before moving forward to plant his mouth and tongue squarely between those perfectly sculpted cheeks he’s gripping.

“Christ!”

“Take off the ‘t’ and you’re there,” Chris replies with a grin that’s quickly lost due to the need for further licking.

“You’re such an asshole.”

Chris pauses to quip, “Wouldn’t that make this cannibalism?”

“Oh my god, shut up!”

“Gladly,” Chris says sweetly, returning his tongue to Zach’s ass, enjoying the way Zach instantly pushes back against him.

There’s something both dirty and decadent about eating Zach out, cheeks spread wide, tongue spearing that perfect pink hole. Chris could happily carry on all night, dragging the most delicious sounds from Zach’s mouth. But Zach is teetering closer to that precipice, and Chris doesn’t want him falling just yet. He pulls back, giving Zach’s ass cheeks a firm squeeze before grabbing the lube and a condom.

Just as Zach is starting to get frustrated by the lack of stimulation, throwing pointed looks over his shoulder, Chris inserts one fully lubricated finger. Thanks to Chris’ oral dedication, the digit is accepted easily and he quickly adds a second, Zach’s groan of pleasure going straight to his cock. His curls his fingers just so and…

“Fuck, yes!”

Chris grins and adds another finger, watching Zach carefully for any sign of discomfort, but once again he accepts it easily, joyfully. He’s practically purring. Chris makes a mental note that, if Zach ever decides that he wants to do more of this in future, Chris is going to have to go all in, because there’s nothing quite like watching his whole hand disappear inside another man’s ass, and Zach’s ass is pretty much the holy grail in that regard. Tonight, though, his cock’s in too much of a hurry to reach the Promised Land. And, from the sounds Zach is making, he’s equally hungry for it.

“Fuck! Chris…” Zach pants, as Chris grazes his prostate again.

Chris leans forward to sink his teeth into one delectable cheek, making Zach hiss instead. “Ready for the headline act?”

“Yes! Just… fucking do it!”

Chris would feel smug at Zach’s desperation, but the truth is he’s just as desperate—his cock has already made a substantial damp patch on the sheets and the urge to thrust against them to find relief is getting harder to resist. Withdrawing his fingers from Zach’s heat, Chris tears open the condom packet. He has to take several deep breaths before he slowly rolls it on because he _really_ needs this to last longer than a few seconds; not just for himself, but also to make this the best it can be for Zach. That’s incredibly important to him. 

Zach’s a little more impatient. “Dude, come _on_!”

Chris snorts. “I’ll come when I’m good and ready.” He places a kiss on the curve of Zach’s ass and again on the small of his back before anchoring his hands at Zach’s hips. His eyes fall closed in bliss as he carefully slides home, and he doesn’t realize that he’s holding his breath until his balls hit the back of Zach’s legs.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Zach says before Chris can speak, allaying any sliver of worry on his account. “Christ, I feel so… _full_.”

“Good?”

“ _Amazing_. Now move.”

Chris bites back a laugh; he should have known that Zach would be a bossy bottom. Tightening his grip, he pulls out, almost to the tip, and then thrusts all the way in again in one fluid movement, his groan of satisfaction echoed by Zach. He starts to build up a rhythm, and it’s almost perfect, but not quite. Chris stills and gently slaps Zach’s hip.

“Sit up.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I have a better idea.”

Zach groans but complies, and Chris takes the opportunity to kiss him soundly before maneuvering them around so that he’s on his back, Zach above him. And yes, there’s a definite glint of approval in Zach’s eyes and he shifts into position. Chris lets out a contented moan as he breaches that heat again, enjoying the fact that he can now see Zach’s expression as well; he watches as a whole array of emotions flicker across Zach’s face in succession as he sinks down onto Chris’ cock.

When Zach’s fully seated, his lips curl into a wicked grin. “Yes, definitely better.”

After that, it’s a blur. All Chris can focus on is the growing swirl of pleasure and Zach’s breathy moans and murmured encouragement. He vaguely hears a command to move and manages to assemble enough coherence to thrust up in time with Zach, and fuck that’s even better. Judging by Zach’s enthusiastic encouragement, he’s in total agreement.

Zach’s cock is bouncing rhythmically against his abdomen, leaving a growing smear of pre-come across the dark hair. Chris wants to lick it off, to pump Zach until he comes undone, but it’s all he can do to hold onto Zach’s hips and keep thrusting. He gasps, suddenly right on the edge.

“Zach…”

He doesn’t need to say anymore than that. Using one hand as an anchor, Zach’s wraps the other around his cock and tugs once, twice, three times. Hot spurts abruptly hit Chris’ chest, neck, and chin, and just like that he’s gone. His head tilts back against the pillow, the muscles in his neck bulging as he snaps his hips up a final time and pulses inside Zach, Zach’s clenching walls milking every last drop.

“Fuuuuck,” Chris says, long and low and satisfied. He cracks one eye open to look at Zach, partly because he looks hot as hell right now—hair messed up and falling across his face, skin slick with sweat—but also to reassure himself that Zach is as content right now as he is. Zach’s lazy smile erases any doubt, as does the way he hums and leans down to lap some of his own cum from Chris’ chest.

“Fuck,” Chris says again, watching avidly. “That’s hot.”

“It’s quite cool now actually,” Zach replies, playful eyes flicking up to meet Chris’.

“You’re such a jerk.”

Zach laughs and shifts to sit up, his face abruptly twisting with discomfort. “Okay, we need to—“

“Yeah,” Chris agrees, grimacing as he carefully extracts his spent and now flaccid cock. He removes the condom, ties it off, and throws it in the trash before flopping back down beside Zach. “Okay?”

“Mmm… better than,” Zach says, turning to tangle their legs together, pressing a kiss to Chris’ dry lips. “Now I’m wondering why I didn’t do that sooner.”

“Let’s just agree that you were waiting to lose your virginity with me.”

Zach snorts softly. “Obviously. No other cock will do.”

“Can I get you to sign a written statement attesting to that?”

“Hmm… well, that would involve testing a substantially wider group of cocks; purely for the sake of scientific accuracy of course.”

“Shut up and kiss me some more.”

 

Later on, while Zach’s finishing up in the shower, Chris slides his moleskine journal out of his bedside drawer and quickly scribbles a note.

_A momentous day… I have officially had Zach’s ass._

He pauses, grins, then adds, _Next: fisting._

_Fin_


End file.
